


Winning at Cops and Robbers

by ManOfTheInterest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass Expansion, Gen, Giantess - Freeform, Giantess Growth, Growth, Hyper Ass, building destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfTheInterest/pseuds/ManOfTheInterest
Summary: Much to their dismay, Sarah has forced Godrick and Oxton to play a game of Cops and Robbers with her. In an effort to win the game, they break some of Sarah's strictly-enforced rules, and are met with a rapidly-growing problem that forces them to find a different way of winning the game.
Kudos: 4





	Winning at Cops and Robbers

**Author's Note:**

> Another commission for Sliph77, of some more of his OCs. Partially based on this picture of his https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/76512150.

While there was definitely a great number of things Godrick and Oxton preferred to be spending their Saturday afternoon doing, playing Cops and Robbers with their mutual friend Sarah was not one of them. It wasn’t that they disliked the game, or the notion of running around in the town park to begin with. Rather, it was the fact that they were playing the game with Sarah that sought to dampen their enthusiasm. Sarah had a notion of taking the game a bit too seriously at times, and this was made quite apparent by the long speech she was giving the both of them as they stood in the shade of a large oak tree.

“You can’t go outside the park, you can’t… well, I guess you can hide, if you want to, but I’ll find you anyway! Oh, and you can’t pick up sticks or rocks or use any weapons against me,” Sarah explained, her arms crossed over her flat chest. While the normal game was usually much simpler, Sarah’s version of Cops and Robbers involved a number of hefty restrictions on what the “Robbers” themselves could and could not do, ensuring that she had a noticeable advantage. Having been forced into this game before, these rules didn’t bother Oxton too much. He was more concerned with the outfits Sarah insisted that they all wear to make the game more “authentic.”

“Yeah, yeah. Is there any rule that says we have to wear these dumb costumes the whole time?” Oxton asked, tugging uncomfortably at his striped black and white robber costume. The costumes they wore were enough evidence to prove just how serious Sarah took the whole game. Both Oxton and Godrick had the same black shorts, striped shirts, black bandanas and eye masks that Sarah had insisted they had to wear for the entire duration of the game. Sarah herself had donned a police officer costume that was equally detailed, complete with a hat, police radio (a fake, but convincing, replica of one, at least), and foam pads on her elbows and knees. For some odd reason, though, the outfit Sarah had found was much more revealing than what an actual police officer might wear. Her top failed to cover up her firm, round midsection, and the blue shorts she had on exposed a generous amount of her thicker-than-average thighs, drawing extra attention to her sizable rear. Most of this attention came from Godrick, who had been anxiously fidgeting in place ever since he and Oxton met up with Sarah.

“Yes, there is. How am I supposed to know you’re both crooks if you don’t have the right clothes?” Sarah said, pointing at both of them.

“If I really was a crook, I feel like I’d have a better fashion sense than this…” Oxton muttered under his breath.

“I-I don’t mind the outfits, Sarah! I think they look cool, especially yours. Although, I’m kinda wondering how you found a cop costume that would fit around your… um…” Godrick caught himself just as he was about to say something he would most likely regret.

“My what?” Sarah wasn’t going to let him off the hook that easily, though.

“Nothing… nevermind.” Godrick said, timidly avoiding Sarah’s gaze. She eyed him suspiciously for a short moment before deciding that whatever he might have said wasn’t important. This kind of behavior was very common whenever Godrick was around Sarah, and served as the biggest indicator of the massive crush he had on her. Said crush was one of the only reasons he had agreed to play with Sarah in the first place, given that he was no more enthusiastic about Cops and Robbers than Oxton. The chance to see Sarah in a skimpy police costume was something he couldn’t willingly pass up, much to Oxton’s dismay.

“You guys better not break any of the rules. I didn’t come all the way out here just so I could play with a pair of dirty cheaters…” Sarah leaned in towards Oxton and Godrick, her face gaining a menacing frown. “You wouldn’t want to make me angry, would you?” she asked, darkly.

“Oh, no, of course not! We won’t cheat, I promise! Right, Oxton?” Godrick said, nodding with an anxious smile.

“Sure, absolutely…” Oxton replied, his fingers crossed behind his back. While he was just as averse to inciting Sarah’s wrath as Godrick, Oxton wasn’t nearly as willing to put up with her constrictive game regulations as he was. This time, he had a plan to get back at her and actually win one of the games he had been coerced into playing, for once. That was a reward well worth the risk of making Sarah angry.

“Good. Okay, you both have ten seconds to run away before I come after you. 10…!” Sarah began her countdown abruptly, causing both Oxton and Godrick to panic and start scurrying away across the grassy hills and speckled trees surrounding them.

“Follow me, Godrick! I know what to do,” Oxton said, leading Godrick into a more densely-wooded area of the park. Looking behind him, Godrick saw that Sarah had already finished her countdown and was sprinting towards them with impeccable efficiency. It was quite impressive just how nimble and quick her meaty legs really were, and the way she dodged around obstacles in her path made her cop costume seem even more convincing. Godrick wasn’t in bad shape, by any means, but he was not athlete, either, and it was clear Sarah had an advantage when it came to speed and dexterity.

“Hah! Those burgers you had at lunch aren’t doing you any favors now, huh?” Sarah taunted as she closed in Godrick.

“Hurry! Hurry!” Oxton cried, bringing Godrick through a small grove and to the foot of a huge oak tree that blanketed the surrounding area in a dense shade. Nestled inside of the tree’s hefty branches was a dilapidated wooden treehouse, built long ago by Godrick and Oxton with the help of some of their friends and family members. It didn’t see much use nowadays, but to Oxton, it was of vital importance now that they were being chased by Sarah. Upon reaching the tree, Oxton hastily clambered up its rugged trunk and entered the treehouse, beckoning for Oxton to follow him. “Up here!”

“The treehouse? Are you serious?” Godrick replied. With how relentless Sarah was in her pursuit, he figured it wouldn’t offer much protection for him and Oxton.

“Freeze, lawbreaker!” Suddenly, Sarah appeared right behind Godrick, staring him down from just a few feet away as he whipped around and pressed his back against the tree.

“Oh crap…” Godrick muttered, watching with a mix of fear and minor arousal as Sarah trotted closer to him at a slow pace.

“Looks like you’ve got nowhere left to go. You’re coming with me!” Sarah announced.

“I’ll come quietly,” Godrick said fearfully, raising his hands up in the air.

“Not today, you won’t. C’mon!” Oxton grabbed onto Godrick and yanked him upward, forcing him to climb up the tree and into the treehouse just as Sarah drew near.

“Hey, no fair! You can’t hide up in the treehouse!” Sarah yelled from down below, stomping her feet on the ground.

“You said hiding wasn’t against the rules. And this isn’t a treehouse, it’s… our new robber hideout!” Oxton yelled back, ducking back into the treehouse just as Sarah started her ascent up the tree to catch him. Inside of the surprisingly large, but simplistic and shoddily-built, wooden hut, Godrick leaned cautiously out the window as he watched Sarah clamber upwards towards them. She wasn’t as good at climbing trees as either of them, but that still didn’t mean they had much time to work with.

“How is this supposed to help us, Ox? She’ll catch us in no time up here!” Godrick said, still worried.

“We’ll see about that…” Oxton said, fumbling with a large cloth bag that had been laying in a corner of the treehouse when they got there. Reaching into the bag, Oxton pulled out a small blue balloon filled with water, which he bounced lightly in his hand.

“Water balloons?” Godrick asked, walking over to where Oxton was.

“Tons of ‘em. I stored them here for a situation just like this. We’ll soak her and send her running home!” Oxton exclaimed.

“Didn’t she say we can’t use weapons?” Godrick asked. His adherence to Sarah’s rules clearly displeased Oxton.

“We’re already criminals, Godrick. Who says we have to follow rules?” Before Godrick could retort Oxton’s point, he had grabbed the sack of water balloons and rushed out to the door of the treehouse. At this point, Sarah had cleared more than three quarters of the tree, and was mere seconds away from reaching them. “Hey, copper! Take this!” Oxton shouted down to her. Sarah had less than a moment to look up in surprise before Oxton threw a water balloon and hit her directly in the face, sending Sarah tumbling back to the ground, where she landed right on her butt. It was a softer landing than most.

“H-Hey! I said no weapons!” Sarah yelled. Her cries were totally ignored by Oxton as he pelted her with several more water balloons, drenching her body and clothing in no time at all. Godrick quickly joined his side, grabbing a water balloon from the sack. However, he hesitated to toss it.

“C’mon, start throwing!” Oxton encouraged, nudging Godrick’s side as he continued his unrelenting assault. Godrick weakly threw his water balloon downwards, letting it splash harmlessly near Sarah’s feet. He threw two more in a similar fashion, missing all of his shots while Oxton seemed to have perfect accuracy. The splashes of water his weak attacks were creating made Godrick notice that Sarah’s feet looked noticeably bigger than usual, along with her thighs, and her butt, and the entire upper half of her body, as well. It didn’t take long for him to realize that the angry, soaking-wet little girl standing beneath him was quickly becoming a much bigger problem for him and Oxton. Literally, in this case.

“Oxton, maybe we should stop,” Godrick said, shakily.

“Why? We’ve almost driven her off,” Oxton replied, tossing another volley of balloons.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that…” Godrick looked down fearfully as Sarah grunted and groaned faintly, her entire body growing larger by the second. The barrage of water balloons became completely ignored by Sarah as she looked up at Godrick and Oxton with an expression of great fury. Oxton soon took notice of Sarah’s enlarged proportions, and promptly halted his balloon tossing.

“Is… is she-?”

“Yeah, she is,”

“Well… that’s not good,” Oxton said bluntly.

“You really shouldn’t have done that!” Sarah roared, resuming her climb up the tree. Her body, now twice as large (and twice as heavy), caused the tree to shake violently as she tugged herself upward, this time at a much faster rate. Realizing what a grievous mistake he had really made, Oxton rushed back into the treehouse with Godrick following closely behind.

“Maybe we were better off not making her angry,” Oxton said, searching frantically for another exit that wouldn’t make them cross paths with Sarah yet again.

“You think?!” As Godrick said this, Sarah burst through the door of the treehouse, her nearly eight-feet-tall frame bent the aged wooden boards out of the way as she squeezed through, with her monstrous ass clearing them away completely as she moved forward.

“Come here!” Sarah shouted, shambling forward and grabbing at Godrick and Oxton. The two boys narrowly dodged her arms and quickly sprinted to the other side of the treehouse.

“Woah, calm down, Sarah! W-We were just kidding around!” Oxton said.

“You broke the rules! I told you not to break the rules! ** _Mmmmf!”_** Sarah closed her eyes and groaned as another surge of growth went through her, blowing her body up even bigger and causing her ass to wreak even more destruction inside the treehouse. Her costume began to rip and tear as it failed to keep up with the growth of her body, exposing even more of her supple flesh and leaving much less to Godrick’s imagination.

“We need to get out of here!” Godrick said. Oxton nodded, and the two boys dodged around Sarah yet again as she lunged at them, letting her crash into the other side of the treehouse. The resulting shockwave caused both of them to fall to their feet, as well, and it seemed the tree itself wasn’t going to hold on much longer, either. The treehouse (at least, what was left of it) shook violently as the massive weight of Sarah’s growing body caused the large oak tree to topple over slowly. Unable to rebel against the force of gravity, Godrick and Oxton tumbled forward, falling right onto Sarah’s enormous figure. Upon hitting the ground, the remaining walls of the treehouse split apart, leaving nothing but wooden debris surrounding them. The impact of hitting the ground dazed Sarah, giving Oxton just enough time to climb off of her and run away.

“Godrick, what are you doing? Let’s go!” Oxton shouted. Having closed his eyes when falling, Godrick had failed to notice that he had landed right on Sarah’s gargantuan thigh. It was a softer landing than most. While he would normally be very pleased to have ended up in such a position, the sudden rumbling coming from Sarah’s body as she reawakened made it clear to Godrick that he should follow his friend’s advice. Godrick leapt off of Sarah’s leg and dashed away just as she had swung her hand down to swat him like a bug, slapping her absurdly-chunky thigh instead.

“Hey, come back here!” Sarah yelled. Godrick resisted the urge to look behind him until he had caught up with Oxton, and even then, he was scared by what he might see if he were to turn around. Before they retreated into another thicket of trees, Godrick worked up the courage to turn around and see if Sarah was still following them. Thankfully, she wasn’t. Instead, she was kneeling on the ground and growing at an even faster rate than before, flattening the broken remains of the treehouse under her fat donk. Her cop costume had long since been torn away by her growing body, leaving her totally nude. Sarah herself didn’t care at all, though. Once her growth slowed back down, she stood up straight, rising high above the trees of the park. Godrick had but a few moments to admire her truck-sized backside before she realized neither him nor Oxton were anywhere in front of her, prompting her turn around and spot both of them as they tried to escape.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me…” Oxton muttered to himself, once he realized Godrick had stopped running with him. “Now’s not the time for ogling, dude! We need to go!” Oxton grabbed Godrick’s hand and tugged him along as they headed for the park entrance, trying to reach their bikes before the extremely irate grade-schooler giantess caught up with them. Given how intent she was on exacting revenge for their reckless rule-breaking, this outcome would likely manifest much sooner than either of them would like.

Against all odds, Godrick and Oxton managed to reach their bicycles before Sarah could get near them, giving them a much-needed boost to their speed in their efforts to escape her, feeling the ground quiver as Sarah followed them relentlessly. With their backpacks in tow, Godrick and Oxton rode a great distance away from the park, eventually stopping in the center of town. They had bought themselves a bit of time, but not much, and with nothing standing in the way of Sarah as she followed them, things were looking very bleak for both Godrick and Oxton.

“There’s no way we can outrun her if she keeps growing bigger like that. We need to stop her somehow,” Godrick said as they came up against the large fountain that was placed neatly in the center of the town square, hopping off their bikes at the same time.

“Don’t worry, I have a plan,” Oxton said, tossing his backpack on the ground and digging into it hastily.

“It better be a _good_ plan…” Godrick replied. He had plenty of doubts as to how good Oxton’s plan to stop Sarah might actually be.

“Yeah, yeah, of course…” As Oxton searched through his backpack, Godrick saw the menacing silhouette of Sarah appear on the horizon as she started down the street leading to the town square. As she approached, Godrick got a sense for her actual size. She had grown much larger than a house, now, and the strength her new size was giving her had become quite apparent by how she easily crushed cars and tore down lamp posts on her way down the street. Nearby pedestrians fled in fear as Sarah approached, but she paid them no mind. The stern look in her eyes made it obvious she was dead-set on reaching Godrick and Oxton. Inevitably, Godrick’s eyes drifted to her lower half, where he saw her puffy preteen cameltoe sandwiched in-between her massive thighs. The incessant rubbing of her thighs as they moved would, under normal circumstances, be making her quite excited, but her enraged state barred this from happening. Godrick was getting a bit excited, himself, however, so he quickly clasped his hands together near his crotch so as to preserve a bit of his decency. “Okay! I’m ready. I’ll go hide over here, just keep her distracted for a little while,” Oxton said. His voice snapped Godrick out of his trance, allowing him to look to his side and see Oxton running off with his infamous invention, the Wondergun, in his hand.

“The Wondergun? Seriously? How is that gonna help us?! Don’t you remember what happened last time we used it?” Godrick said. A very recent incident involving a certain red-headed baby had made him very averse towards the idea of using the Wondergun again this soon.

“It’ll work, I promise! Just buy me some time to get the settings right!” Oxton yelled back as he ran off and took cover behind a nearby car that Sarah hadn’t overturned. With Sarah only a few blocks away and closing in fast, Godrick knew he really wasn’t in a position to argue against whatever Oxton was planning. In no time at all, Sarah made it to the town square, sending most of its inhabitants running away as she confronted Godrick.

“H-Hey, Sarah…” Godrick said timidly as Sarah loomed over him.

“What do you think you’re doing, Godrick? We were just going to play a fun game of Cops and Robbers, and then you and Oxton had to go and ruin it for all of us!” Sarah accused, pointing down at him with her huge hand.

“I-It was Oxton’s idea, not mine! I wanted to play by the rules, honest! We just-”

“I don’t care whose idea it was. None of it even matters, because I always win at Cops and Robbers. **Always!”** Sarah stomped her foot on the ground as she said this, making a large crater in the street.

“Right, of course you do! H-How about we just end the game right here and say that you won, okay?” The giant shadow of Sarah being cast over his body made Godrick feel even more helpless in that moment.

“I’m not going to let you off the hook that easily…” Sarah said.

“...Best two out of three?” Instead of responding to Godrick’s offer, Sarah moaned and shot up several more feet, growing close to the size of the multi-story buildings that were near her. Clearly, Godrick’s attempts at reasoning with her weren’t doing him any favors, but they were keeping her distracted for a good long while. “Whatever you’re going to do, you’d better do it now!” Godrick called out to Oxton.

“Just a second… there!” Suddenly, Oxton popped up from his makeshift cover and aimed the Wondergun right at Sarah’s voluminous rump. “Let’s see how you like this!” Before Sarah could even react, Oxton took the shot, hitting her body with a beam of bright green energy. The shimmering aura that enveloped her body lasted for only a moment before dissipating, leaving Sarah to wonder what had just happened.

“What did you just do to me?” Sarah asked angrily, looking behind her. A sudden strange feeling in her lower half made her eyes go wide once she realized the Wondergun had triggered a very significant change in her. Reaching around, Sarah grabbed her bubbly butt cheeks and realized that they had started to grow, much faster than before, and completely independent of the rest of her body. The two round, smooth fleshy orbs swelled out bigger and bigger behind her, sending Sarah into a state of minor panic. “My butt! It’s growing!” she cried, continuing to grope her expanding ass as it quickly grew larger than her entire torso. Oxton ran away from his cover and over to where Godrick was standing, watching along with him as Sarah’s absolutely gigantic bubble ass began to overtake the entire street, tilting nearby buildings as its growth continued unabated. “S-Stop this! Stop this right now!” Sarah said, trying to move forward so as to impose swift justice on the two troublemakers. However, she hardly budged, her ass now so big and fat that it made movement practically impossible for her. As it swelled out to nearly the size of a football field, Sarah found that she was now firmly seated on an enormous, plush beanbag of her own booty meat, her cheeks keeping her totally rooted in place. As it pushed aside several buildings in the immediate area, the growth of Sarah’s ass finally started to slow, and eventually, it stopped completely, leaving her stuck in place by her own titanic, wobbly tush. Godrick was just as thankful as her that it had stopped growing. He feared that he might have needed a new pair of pants if it had grown any bigger.

“And you said it wasn’t gonna help us. Hah!” Oxton bragged, blowing a puff of smoke away from the Wondergun’s emitter. As unorthodox as his plan had been, Godrick had to admit that Oxton was right. With Sarah immobilized, she could no longer chase them, which meant they had effectively won. “It was just a matter of leaning into the Wondergun’s strengths. I’ve learned from my mistakes.”

“Wow, that’s… _wow…”_ Godrick said, watching with great interest as Sarah helplessly struggled to move, wobbling back and forth on her own butt. “Uh… how long is she gonna be stuck like this?”

“Until I decide to change her back, whenever _that_ happens. Hey, you want to go spend some time at the arcade before we go home?” Oxton asked.

“Sure, why not? I guess we can do whatever we want, now.” Godrick replied.

“Awesome! Let’s go!” Oxton put the Wondergun back in his backpack and got on his bike, looking to see if Godrick would do the same.

“You go on ahead, I’ll meet you there,” Godrick said. Oxton rolled his eyes and rode off, leaving Godrick alone with Sarah. Godrick cautiously walked forward, getting as close to Sarah as he safely could. “H-Hey, Sarah… sorry about breaking the rules in our game, and about… doing this to you,” he said, still rather frightened. Sarah looked down at him with her unwavering stern expression, but then looked to her side, dodging his gaze.

“It’s… it’s okay…” Sarah said, her voice now sullen and quiet. “I shouldn’t have gotten as angry as I did, or broken the treehouse and… well, all of this stuff, too,” Sarah motioned to the rampant destruction she and her ass had caused. “Maybe I was taking things a little too seriously…”

“Well, I will say that this has been the most exciting game of Cops and Robbers we’ve ever played,” Godrick said. His comment finally managed to bring a smile to Sarah’s face.

“Yeah, I guess it was,” Sarah replied.

“A-Anyway, I’ve got to go meet Oxton at the arcade, but we’ll come back and shrink your butt back to normal a little later, I promise!” Godrick said as he walked back to his bike.

“You better! I don’t wanna be stuck like this!” Sarah said, slapping the huge wall of butt flesh behind her.

“Right, right…” Godrick quickly collected his things and mounted his bicycle. He prepared to ride off, but then thought of one last thing he wanted to say. “Oh, also… I think you look really cute when you’re angry,” Before he could listen to whatever response she might have come up with, Godrick rode off, his face red with embarrassment. As she watched him leave, Sarah smiled. Usually, she didn’t take kindly to defeat, especially not in the games she organized on her own. This time, however, she felt surprisingly good about her loss. It had been an interesting, even humbling, experience for her, and she felt content with the fact that both Oxton and Godrick (especially Godrick) could now enjoy the rest of their day. Perhaps, just perhaps, it was a good thing that they had won Cops and Robbers.


End file.
